How I Ate That Ballsack
"How I Ate That Ballsack" is the critically acclaimed live talk show hosted by Donald Trump, where he talks about various stories from his life, mostly centered around the time he ate a ballsack, as suggested by the show's title. Production While Donald Trump is the host and show's creator, the series consists of Bulkus Jojee and Schlonald Dumpucus as Producers Pooppee Fartface as Executive Producer Shishshas Jooby, and Schloony Piksualk as Sound Designers Pooppee Fartface III, Donald Trump 28,323, TroompyPoompy and Schleve Barvey the 45th as Art Designers 38,023 other people as other people working on the show. Whatever. The show was first thought of when Trump was sitting on his poop-themed couch watching The Golden Girls. He suddenly thought of ballsacks and wondered "What if I made my own show themed around ballsacks?". So Trump did exactly this and made it a reality. He got the help of random people he found on the street and his wife. Episode List As of July 25th, 2019, How I Ate That Ballsack consists of 23 Seasons and 853 episodes. Dang, that's a lot I have to type. Season 1 (Episode 1) How The Ballsacks Began (Episode 2) Peppers and Ballsacks! (Episode 3) How I Licked That Ballsack (Episode 4) How I Vomited On That Ballsack (Episode 5) How I Juggled Them Balls (ft. Guest Star Dr. Phil) (Episode 6) Ballsack BIrthday (Episode 7) The Smell Of A Presidental Ballsack (Episode 8) The Ballsacks of Time (Episode 9) Ballsacks Supreme (Episode 10) Ballsacks and Gameshows (ft. Guest Star Steve Harvey) (Episode 11) Ballsacks For Another Season (Episode 12) The Time My Ballsack Played Soccer (Episode 13) The Ballsacks of Time 2 (Episode 14) The Ballsack Warrior (Episode 15) When A Ballsack Tells a Joke (ft. Guest Stars Sal, Murr, Joe, and Q) (Episode 16) Ballsacks In Spaghetti (Episode 17) Golden Ballsack (Episode 18) Silver Ballsack (Episode 19) Bronze Ballsack (Episode 20) Platinum Ballsack (ft. Guest Star Judge Judy) (Episode 21) When A Ballsack Tells A Joke 2 (ft. Guest Stars Sal, Murr, Joe, Q, Steve Harvey, Judge Judy, and Dr. Phil) Season 2 (Episode 22) ( Episode 1) New Seasons, New Ballsacks (Episode 23) (Episode 2) The Ballsack Warrior 2 (Episode 24) (Episode 3) The Ballsacks of Time 3 (Episode 25) (Episode 4) Your Ballsack is Cheating on You (ft. Guest Star Steve Wilkos) (Episode 26) (Episode 5) A Ballsack's Dive into Technology (Episode 27) (Episode 6) The Ballsacks of Time 0.5: The Prequel (Episode 28) (Episode 7) Ballsacks Play Mobile Games (Episode 29) (Episode 8) When My Ballsack Used Twitter! (Episode 30) (Episode 9) Buttering My Ballsack (Episode 31) (Episode 10) My Ballsack is not the Father! (ft. Guest Star Maury Povich) (Episode 32) (Episode 11) New Seasons, New Ballsacks 2 (Episode 33) (Episode 12) The Ballsacks of Time 4 (Episode 34) (Episode 13) How I Vomited On That Ballsack 2 (Episode 35) (Episode 14) Ballsacks Are Sexy! (Episode 36) (Episode 15) Ballsack Cuisine (ft. Guest Star Gordon Ramsay) (Episode 37) (Episode 16) The Ballsacks of Time 5 (Episode 38) (Episode 17) 22 Ballsacks and Counting (Episode 39) (Episode 18) Getting Your Ballsack ready for a Presidential Campaign. (Episode 40) (Episode 19) How I Licked That Ballsack 2 (Episode 41) (Episode 20) The Ballsacks In Time: The Ballsacks of Time 6 (The Super Hour Special) (ft. Guest Stars Steve Harvey, Dr. Phil, Judge Judy, Sal, Murr, Q, Joe, Steve Wilkos, Maury Povich, and Gordon Ramsay) Season 3 (Episode 41) (Episode 1) Ballsacks By the Seaside (Episode 42) (Episode 2) Zodiac Ballsack (Episode 43) (Episode 3) Donald's Ballsack Basics Part 1 (Episode 44) (Episode 4) Ballsack Exercise (Episode 45) (Episode 5) Nocturnal Ballsacks (Episode 46) (Episode 6) Donald's Ballsack Basics Part 2 (Episode 47) (Episode 7) The Ballsacks of Time 7 (Episode 48) (Episode 8) 88 Ballsacks and Counting (Episode 49) (Episode 9) Ballsacks are Sexy Again! (Episode 50) (Episode 10) The Ballsack Warrior 3 (Episode 51) (Episode 11) The Ballsack Community Controversy How I Ate That Ballsack is well known for its large amount of criticism received due to the show promoting Profanity, Murder, Vandalization, Homophobia, and Pineapple on Pizza. Also, it fails to be creative and at least 5 episodes are the exact same stories. The company behind How I Ate That Ballsack ignores all criticism as the show makes tons of money. Too bad that's a description of lots of actual companies. A famous example is an episode titled ''How I Swear When I'm Juggling All of Them Ballsacks. ''This episode is where Trump talks about how he juggles ballsacks. However, he says an excessive amount Trivia * After Season 2, there wasn't enough leftover money for more guest stars. Getting Dr. Phil costed $563 Billion and Gordon Ramsay almost didn't make it. 3283 Ballsack Supreme Cakes was able to pay for the cost of affording him as a Guest Star. * Despite the show's insane production value of $3, the show only makes $0.01 per season. Wait, how'd they pay with $563 Billion then? Idk.